


爱Ta，就要为Ta做的十件事

by Taochx



Category: Lucas - Fandom, Luwin - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, Winwin - Fandom, 港昀, 董思成 - Fandom, 黄旭熙 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Relationships: Lucas x Winwin, 黄旭熙x董思成
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	爱Ta，就要为Ta做的十件事

“我们分手吧”，黄旭熙转过脸去不再看董思成，“我已经不再爱你了。”  
恍然间如坠冰窟，董思成只觉得自己由内而外被这句话冻结，他张了几次口，才勉强发出艰涩的音节。  
“为什么，旭熙，我……”  
“不爱了就是不爱了，”男孩英俊的侧脸在温暖的夕阳下却显得愈发冷漠，“从一开始就一直是我追逐在你身后，我曾经太用力，现在已经累了。”  
他高大挺拔的身影消失在视线里，董思成心中百转千回，却无法出口反驳这个理由。  
是的，当初是他先爱上自己，也是他一直用最直白热烈的方式，毫无保留地表达对自己的爱，明明是更小的弟弟，却永远像哥哥一样，把自己护在身后……  
这样算来，确实是自己欠了他吧。他要去寻找对他更好的人，也情有可原。  
“可是，那个人也可以是我呀……”

微微的湿意划过眼角，董思成猛然惊醒，入目的是宿舍熟悉的天花板。  
原来是一场梦啊，他松了一口气。  
怎么会做这么荒唐的梦，明明昨晚才和旭熙……董思成目光下意识地扫过旁边黄旭熙的位置，发现早已是空空荡荡。  
看了一眼手机，已经是十点半了，黄旭熙每天早睡早起，这会儿不在也正常。  
不对……董思成回过神来，发现了一点蹊跷：往常自己睡到这个时间，黄旭熙必然早就来叫自己起床了，先轻轻地在自己耳边吹口气，再扑上来把人吻到喘不过气……  
等到自己好不容易推开他，对上的就是那双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，乖巧又可爱，让人一点脾气都发不出来。  
那今天是怎么回事？董思成一边胡思乱想着，一边起床穿衣洗漱。  
刚收拾完，梦里的人就推门而入，见到董思成的瞬间脸上就扬起阳光般的笑意：“Winwin哥早啊。”  
董思成一个趔趄差点在卫生间门口滑倒，这人叫自己什么？  
明明他都做好了被瞬间飞扑到床上，从头到脚唤醒一遍的心理准备。

现在是中午12点整，试探了一圈的董思成终于认清了残酷的现实：他和黄旭熙，目前只是队友关系。  
虽然这个事情听起来非常无厘头，但就是这么发生了，一觉醒来，他和黄旭熙之间最亲密的关系荡然无存。  
董思成不禁想起来那个奇怪的梦，现在的情况没有那么糟糕，但也好不了多少。真的是离谱，他好好的，刚放在那的，那么大一个男朋友，怎么说没就没了呢？  
午饭的餐桌上，成员们和往常一样闹个不停，董思成心里千头万绪，倒是一点也笑不出来。  
红烧肉刚被钱锟端上桌，黄冠亨就立刻伸来了筷子，刘扬扬眼疾手快，绕过他就把盘子拉到了自己和肖俊面前。  
还没等他夹上一块放到肖俊碗里，另外一只长长的胳膊就穿越大半个餐桌伸了过来，闪电般夹到了盘子中央看起来最鲜美的那块肉。  
“……”刘扬扬举着筷子的手凝固在了半空中，眼睁睁地看着那块肉离自己远去，然后……  
落进了董思成的碗里。  
“Winwin哥快吃呀。”  
听到这句话董思成才猛然回过神来，看了看自己碗里那块肉，再看看身边黄旭熙的笑容，终于下定了决心。  
他要找回自己的爱情。

钱锟虽然人挺温柔，也乐于帮人排忧解难，可他自己还是个单身狗……Pass。  
李永钦那对倒是甜甜蜜蜜，但他一说起来就是什么“Soulmate”，什么天造地设的灵魂契合，那副傲娇样估计也提不出什么建设性意见。  
黄冠亨倒是机灵点，也挺能扯几句大道理，就是……  
董思成看看旁边正随着音乐鬼畜抖动的人，算了算了。  
思来想去，只剩下双宿双飞的肖俊和刘扬扬可以参考了。

肖俊刚被刘扬扬一通调戏，正一个人气鼓鼓地坐在练习室角落，就看到董思成期期艾艾地凑了过来，一副……有难言之隐的样子。  
“那个……”董思成鼓起勇气，大胆开口，“我想让你帮我出出主意，我……”  
他白玉般的脸颊浮上不自然的红色，“我想追旭熙。”  
“什么？”肖俊的嗓门让董思成瞬间后悔来找他，“你要追唔……”  
在他说出关键词的前一秒董思成准确无误地捂住了他的嘴，这才没把整个练习室的人都成功吸引过来。  
“是的你没听错，我要追旭熙，但是能请你先小声一点吗？DJ大哥。”董思成小声而快速地在肖俊耳边提醒了一遍。  
手下的人立刻点头，董思成警告再三，才松开了手。

肖俊觉得今天的太阳一定是打南边出来的，有人要追黄旭熙不是什么新鲜事，但问题是，那个人是董思成？  
平时那个有些胆小的董思成，因为跟黄旭熙同住而被大家起哄都会害羞到说不出话的董思成，总是把很多想法藏在心里不愿说出来的董思成，居然，要主动追人了？  
旁观者有旁观者的疑惑，董思成也有他董思成的坚持。男人嘛，主动出击没什么大不了的。何况之前做了黄旭熙那么久的室友加男友，对他还是有一定了解的。如果方案合理的话，一定能手到擒来……吧？  
“书是人类进步的阶梯，像你这种没什么恋爱经验的人，就应该多多学习，从书中寻找答案，我最近看了一本书，叫《人性的弱点》，就觉得受益颇深……”肖俊一边絮絮叨叨，一边翻着自己的书架。

董思成看着肖俊递过来的那本《爱Ta，就要为Ta做的十件事》，不禁陷入了沉默。  
“你确定……这是本书？”  
这薄薄的小册子，印刷粗糙，封面简陋，看起来明明是那种地摊杂志附赠的吧。  
“哎，你怎么可以看不起书呢，你看，这里面写的清清楚楚，一二三四五六七八九十，一共十条，简单可行易操作，你就照着做吧。”  
肖俊信誓旦旦地保证，只要照着这份攻略来，绝对是水到渠成。  
“毕竟，Lucas的表现，嘿嘿，也不像是对你完全没意思吧。”他朝董思成挤了挤眼睛。  
这句话让董思成重燃信心，确实，目前看来，黄旭熙虽然不再是自己名正言顺的爱人，但对自己还是很体贴照顾的，这说明，他心里其实是有我的？  
既然这样，我一定要对他更好，让他感受到爱的回应。

【当一个男人爱你时，他会为你的生活细节上心，而不是你一味的照顾他的生活起居】  
董思成默念着这句话，一边打着哈欠，一边在七点钟起了床。他简单地洗漱收拾了一通，又慌慌张张地往楼下跑，终于掐着黄旭熙醒来的点赶回了宿舍。  
于是，黄旭熙享受了前所未有的唤醒服务，顺着温柔的声音醒来，睁开眼看到的就是董思成含笑的黑眼睛。  
“啊，Winwin哥你今天怎么起这么早。”他睡眼惺忪地起身，走到衣柜前翻找衣服。  
“那个……是因为我最近想早起跑步来着。”董思成犹豫了好久，还是没能把“为了看你起床”这个真正的理由说出口。  
来到餐厅，黄旭熙被眼前一桌早茶惊讶到说不出话来。  
“快来吃吧，菠萝包，虾饺，都是你喜欢的。”董思成拉着他在餐桌前坐下。  
黄旭熙接过他递来的筷子，才终于反应过来：“Winwin哥，这些都是你特意给我买的？”  
董思成点点头：“你也很久没回家了吧，一定很想这些，今天我跑步恰好路过一家茶餐厅，就顺便买了一点。”  
黄旭熙当然清楚这根本不可能是顺路买的。上次直播的时候他随口说了一句“好久没有放过假了，非常想家”，没想到董思成居然就这样记在了心里。对于异国他乡打拼的人，家的味道，总是最柔软的慰藉。  
“Winwin哥，真的，真的太感谢你了，这肯定是最好吃的一顿饭……”他有些语无伦次地表达着自己的激动，甚至有几分哽咽。  
董思成摸了摸他的头：“我们之间没必要说谢谢，只要你开心就好啦！”  
你开心，我就会开心的。董思成默默想着，第一条，圆满完成……  
“哇！好多好吃的！”刘扬扬今天难得早起，没想到一进饭厅就能撞见Winwin哥给大家准备的爱心早餐，小孩开心到冒泡，原地转了一圈又光速蹿回去，“肖俊肖俊！快起来！Winwin给大家买了好多好吃的！”  
宿舍里顿时炸开了锅。  
刘扬扬来了，就意味着肖俊被拉来了，于是黄冠亨听到“好吃的”几个字也冲了过来，再然后钱锟也被一大早吵吵嚷嚷的动静叫过来，大家都来了，所以李永钦也来了。  
餐桌前温馨旖旎的气氛刹那间消失的无影无踪。  
董思成无奈地看着和其他五个人混作一团，迅速进入抢食状态的黄旭熙，第一条，这算完成了……吧……

【当一个男人爱你时，他在出差或旅游回归时，就算是廉价的礼品，也会帮你带一份】  
三天假期总是这么短暂，最后一天董思成跑遍了全温州搜罗特产，最后毫无意外地装了满满一大箱。这么一大堆算下来，既不算廉价，也不止一份，这次，肯定超额完成任务。  
想到黄旭熙打开行李箱的时候开心的样子，董思成满意地点点头。  
艰难地下了飞机，行李却被海关扣下来的时候，董思成傻眼了。  
“啊？这只是我从家里带的一些特产，准备送给朋友的，这也要被扣吗？”  
“对不起，按照规定，食物是不能入境的。”  
到了宿舍，不出所料遭到了大家毫无人性的嘲笑。  
董思成发誓，下次绝对不带吃的了，唉，要不是因为黄旭熙最喜欢美食，他也不至于全买成了食物，结果一样都没带回来。  
太失策了，第二条也宣告失败。  
正沮丧着的董思成突然被人环上了肩膀，回过头就猝不及防对上了黄旭熙的笑脸。  
“没关系的Winwin哥，以后我们可以一起去你家玩，到时候你再好好招待我们吧！”  
董思成的呼吸乱了两拍，懊悔的情绪一扫而空。  
“好啊，我等你来哦。”

【当一个男人爱你时，他不会抱怨陪伴你或陪你做事，因为陪在你身边对他来说就是最大的幸福】  
董思成紧紧盯着手机，这个时间点，黄旭熙一定会在群里发……  
“有人要去吃饭吗？”  
来了，董思成手指飞动，按下发送键。  
“我要去。”  
然而他忘了，这个时间点，绝不只是他一个人等着这句话。  
十秒之内，群里又跳出了整整齐齐的五条消息。  
黄冠亨：“我。”  
肖俊：“我。”  
刘扬扬：“我。”  
钱锟：“我。”  
李永钦：“我。”  
大家在群里热火朝天地讨论了一番，最后决定去吃火锅。  
毫不例外，这又是一顿无比闹腾的晚饭。一群年轻男孩对着菜单开始评头论足，这个肉也要，那个菜也要，水果也不能少，最后几乎变成了全都要。  
包间的气氛比锅里翻滚的红油还热烈。  
董思成慢条斯理地搅着碗里的蘸料，心中却难免有些低落。这几天下来他算是尽量照着攻略一条条去努力实践了，但总是计划赶不上变化。黄旭熙对他一如既往的好，但却没有任何实质性的改变，好像还是把自己当作亲近的哥哥来照顾。  
绕了一圈，又回到最初的起点。  
是不是应该，想办法制造一些独处的机会？这样似乎更有助于培养感情，有些表明心意的话，可能也会更容易说出口吧。

桌子下的手被悄悄地拉住了，董思成心头一动。  
“Winwin哥，快吃吧，肉都好了。”黄旭熙凑到他耳边，轻声说了一句。  
面前的盘子已经被他堆起了一座小山，看着他认真涮肉的样子，不知道为何，董思成突然感到无比的轻松自在。  
是啊，能这样坐在他身边，就是最大的幸福。

【当一个男人爱你时，他会围绕你的休息时间安排工作计划，而不是让你每天处于等他的状态】  
董思成认真地思索着这句话，对自己来说这倒是不难，但现实情况是，黄旭熙好像要更忙一些？  
前不久他被公司选中，和一些前辈一起组建新的限定组合，在全球范围内活动。对于一个出道不久，资历尚浅的新人来说，这无疑是增加曝光率和知名度的好机会，但对于试图计划和他一起休息，一起进行浪漫约会的董思成来说，一个行程太满的暗恋对象，确实……有点难搞。  
每次试探着问他最近有没有时间，得到的总是这样的回答。  
“那天要去录歌呢，对不起啊Winwin哥。”  
“应该是有MV的拍摄计划吧。”  
“有几个采访要做，这几天可能没有时间。”  
但是，董思成默默地算了下日子，这次他是真的，很想和黄旭熙一起做一些只属于他们两个人的事。  
毕竟……那是他的生日啊。  
董思成其实在心里早就计划了很多方案，比如他们可以去逛一整天街，买下所有喜欢的东西；可以去汉江吹风观光，这个季节还不算冷，晚上还能看到超大的月亮；可以一起去游乐园，坐一些高空的项目时就能以恐高的名义，理直气壮地握紧他的手；还可以去吃泰国菜，那是他最想念的妈妈的味道。  
可是简简单单的“工作”二字，就能轻而易举打消他所有的念头，毕竟他们是偶像，是承载了无数粉丝期望和公司栽培的人，是要和成员们并肩作战的伙伴，也是只能在短暂的青春时光里发光发热的职业。  
“Surprise!”  
成员们推开房门，一拥而入的时候，董思成还独自坐在床上发呆。  
一个点燃着蜡烛的蛋糕被捧到面前，欢乐的生日歌被他们笑着闹着，唱得荒腔走板。  
“Happy birthday to you~”  
终于结束了最后一句，成员们都开始起哄，“Winwin快许愿！蜡烛都快烧完了！”  
董思成陪着他们笑，开心和惊喜中却混杂着难以言喻的复杂情绪，果然少了他，心里总是空落落的，虽然其他的哥哥弟弟们都簇拥在身边，但其实，自己最想见到的人，却还是没有来。  
“Lucas他有行程啦，今天回不来了，他说之后有机会再给你补上”，李永钦解释道，“快许愿吧弟弟，蜡烛真的要烧完了。”  
许个什么愿呢？董思成想，他希望黄旭熙能一直在自己身边，但也希望他能早日实现自己的梦想。  
那就，愿我们都能做自己想做的事，想做的人吧。

即将入睡的时刻，董思成被电话吵醒了，看看时间，已经是11点55了。  
“喂？旭熙？”  
“Winwin，你快下楼，我要赶不及了。”对方的声音似乎很着急，还有些气喘吁吁。  
董思成瞬间清醒过来，迅速穿鞋下楼，远远地，就看到黄旭熙在夜色深处飞奔的身影。  
12点前的一刻，他终于站到了董思成面前。  
随即，董思成跌入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“生日快乐。”  
当一个男人爱你时，他不会拒绝你对他身体的爱抚，而是会给你紧紧的拥抱。  
董思成忽然想起书上的这句话。

【当一个男人爱你时，他会在能力范围内，为你慷慨解囊】  
圣诞节前的一周，成员们进行了“神秘礼物”的游戏。每个人都要随机抽取一位成员，给他悄悄地准备一份圣诞礼物。  
打开纸条的那一刻董思成全身上下都难掩激动，圣诞老人保佑，他抽到的正是黄旭熙！  
那，送他什么好呢？他随即陷入了新的苦恼。  
接下来的几天，他每时每刻都在偷偷观察，黄旭熙到底对什么感兴趣。然后一天天过去了，他苦思冥想，也没有得出任何结论。  
还好有此烦恼的不止他一个，成员们进行了晚间讨论，名义上是计划一下买礼物和送礼物的具体时间，但看似轻松的氛围下，每个人都在互相试探，试图找出些有用的信息。  
当黄旭熙不经意地说出“喜欢金戒指”的时候，董思成的耳朵竖了起来，敏锐地捕捉到了这一有效情报。  
谢天谢地，他的计划终于可以往下进行了，还好，黄旭熙说的不是“喜欢天上的星星”，或者“想要一艘宇宙飞船”。  
于是路过Cartier的时候，他也“不经意”地把黄旭熙拉了进去。  
“我们去看看最近有什么新品吧。”

一切顺理成章，黄旭熙一眼就看中了那个三环的戒指。  
“这枚戒指叫Trinity，三个环分别是白金、黄金和玫瑰金，象征着友情、亲情和爱情，环环相绕”，店员很热情地介绍着，“你的故事,你的Trinity。All about you forever，这是我们品牌的经典之作呢。”  
董思成在心中满意地点点头，圣诞老人保佑，这个寓意太完美了，简直是为他和黄旭熙量身定做的！  
付款的时候，他抢在黄旭熙前面，以最霸道总裁的方式嗖的一下掏出了自己的卡。  
“旭熙，圣诞快乐哟。”  
黄旭熙惊讶地笑了。  
这一条，终于圆满完成。

【当一个男人爱你时，他会在雨天打电话问你有没有带伞，会在你生病时问你有没有吃药】  
这一条是最让人纠结的，黄旭熙一直是组合里最爱运动的，对于健身也是坚持了很久，颇有心得，从来没怎么生过病。他觉得，自己生病都比黄旭熙生病靠谱一点。  
呸呸呸，生病可不是什么好事，还是都健健康康的比较好。  
人果然不能乱立Flag，入冬之后，或许是因为天气比往年反常，忽冷忽热，也可能是因为两队并行，还要跑国内的活动太累，黄旭熙居然破天荒的病了。  
听着他时不时的咳嗽声，董思成的心都要揪成一团。这种时候，他再也没心情去庆幸自己的“计划”可以往下进展了，他只希望黄旭熙可以早点好起来。  
发着高烧的黄旭熙像被剥夺了零食的Bella一样，再也活蹦乱跳不起来，他贴着退烧贴躺在床上，呼吸都是滚烫的，整个人病恹恹的，提不起一点力气。  
迷迷糊糊中有什么冰凉的东西凑上来，他本能地去追逐那份凉意，长长地呼出一口气：“真舒服……”  
那份凉意一直在他身上游移，让他整个人都松快不少，终于沉沉地睡了过去。  
醒来的时候已经天亮了，体温似乎降下来了，他感到精神好了一点，正准备起身就听到卫生间的轻响。  
董思成拿着毛巾蹑手蹑脚地走了过来，见到他醒来又惊又喜，正准备开口又反应过来，连忙伸手去摸他的额头。  
“太好了，烧已经退了。”  
黄旭熙看到他通红的眼睛，有些明白了：“你一晚上没睡？”  
“没有，我刚醒，去洗漱了。”他别过脸去，掩饰地把毛巾藏在身后。  
突然间天旋地转，他被一股力量拉到床上，抬起头，正对上黄旭熙清浅的呼吸，有些热乎乎的，扑在他嘴角。  
“你……”他慌忙要起身，却被身边的人紧紧搂住。  
“一起休息吧，今天没有行程。”  
董思成的嘴角漾起小小的梨涡，黄旭熙知道，那是只有他极开心的时候才会出现的标志。  
两个男孩就这样静静地躺在床上。今天天气应该很好，冬日的阳光温度宜人，柔而不烈，温柔地绕进窗帘的缝隙，撒在两人中间。  
董思成突然有种想要吻他的冲动。

“Winwin啊，我突然想起一件事情”，黄旭熙不合时宜的出声打断了这份温存，“你还是暂时搬到别的房间住吧，我要是传染给你怎么办？”  
“别废话了，快睡觉。”董思成果断地堵上了他的嘴。

今天董思成已经接了五个电话了。  
手机又震动了，第六个也来了。  
黄旭熙跑国外的行程时，董思成的手机电量总是掉的特别快。  
“Winwin你这会儿在干什么呢？”  
又是同样的问题，董思成无奈回答：“在和你讲电话。”  
那边笑了很久，才说：“好吧，那你猜猜我在干什么。”  
“你在和我讲电话”，董思成说，“刚才在接受媒体采访，再刚才是发布会。怎么样，我说的对不对？”  
“哇，Winwin好聪明，居然都猜到了。”  
“你都说了五遍了，我还能记不住吗？”  
黄旭熙的笑声更大了，好一会儿，他才说：“其实，我就是想说，我很想你。”  
顿了顿，他又补充，“不是假的，是真的，真的非常想你。”  
董思成的心像被三月的春风吹过的河面，荡起一层层的涟漪，那份带着暖意的温柔久久不能散去。  
【当一个男人爱你时，会工作之余给你电话，说一些听着无聊，实则浪漫的情话】，看来，那本书还是很有参考价值的。  
于是，他说：“好吧，其实，我也想说，旭熙，我真的真的很想你，你不在身边的每一天，每一分每一秒我都在想你。我想和你一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起练习，一起夜跑。任何事我都想和你一起做，做任何事的时候我也都在想你。”  
当一个男人爱你时，会好好珍惜，并反馈你的每一份在乎和热情。

黄旭熙一进房间就看到董思成把什么东西迅速地塞到了枕头下面，他随口问道：“你在看什么？”  
董思成赶紧否认：“没有，什么都没看。”  
神神秘秘的样子可算激起了他的好奇心，他倒要看看，董思成现在到底有什么是不能和他分享的。  
一番激烈的“肉搏战”之后，黄旭熙取得了压倒性的优势，成功地拿到了那本董思成无比珍惜的小册子。  
“《爱Ta，就要为Ta做的十件事》，这都是什么呀？Winwin，你还会特意去看这些吗？”  
董思成觉得自己在他面前再也抬不起头了，耳根都变得通红通红的，但还是强撑着解释：“是肖俊啦，他非要我看的，说是对我们的相处有好处，我就照着做了……”  
那边黄旭熙已经把册子翻了个遍。  
“其实，我本来计划每一条都要努力完成的，我不想让你觉得，和我在一起只能单方面地付出，我也想认真去照顾你，但是”，董思成的声音越来越低，“好像没有几条是好好完成了的，对不起……”  
黄旭熙轻轻抚上他的脸颊。  
“你从来都不必勉强自己，做好所有事情，我爱你，和你能不能做好这些事无关。”  
他说：“我爱你，是我早已做出的决定。”


End file.
